Theoretically, the connecting of a submarine conduit to another pipeline or to, for example, a storage tank, presents no difficulty whatever. Nevertheless, in practice, problems arise. In fact, in spite of all precautions taken, it frequently happens that deviations occur with ragard to the predicted direction and distance. Deviations regarding direction only present slight inconvenience but distance deviations are more serious. If, for example, the conduit is intended to connect a well to a storage tank, the tank, which consists of a large volume construction sometimes submerged at a considerable depth, cannot be located with great precision from the surface. To deal with these difficulties, French Pat. No. 2,093,171 proposes a device consisting of a semi-circular collector fixed to the wall of the tank. This collector carries, at specified spacings, branches allowing connection at whatever position the conduit arrives. A belt consisting of two rails parallel to each other and to the collector is fixed on the tank and allows the movement of a cradle on which the arriving end of the conduit is fixed. The cradle supporting the conduit is then fixed with the aid of bolts and connection elements are arranged between the conduit and one of the branches of the collector. The number and the length of these elements is selected in a manner to bring about an exact connection to one of the branches of the collector. The various positioning operations of the cradle and the connecting operation have to be carried out by divers. While this solution is suitable for connections at shallow depth, the above described device cannot be used when great depths are reached. In fact, it is then out of the question to use divers and the lack of precision of operating at great depths does not permit, with known devices, the use of connection tubing or pins of standard dimensions.